


Reciprocation

by demoka



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4174758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma rescues Ingrid from a confrontation with her parents. <br/>Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag6. Prompt is safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reciprocation

‘Stay away from our daughter!’ exclaimed Charming, brandishing his sword at Ingrid. 

From her position across the road, Emma broke into a run leaving Regina and Henry standing outside of Granny’s Diner. 

‘Emma, stay back,’ said Ingrid, as she noticed Emma barrelling towards her. 

‘No!’ exclaimed Emma, before turning to face her parents. ‘I’ve had enough of their meddling in my life. You’re important to me!’ 

Ingrid’s expression softened as she directed all her attention to Emma, ‘I am?’ 

It was one thing for her to consider Emma dear to her. It was another to actually hear the sentiment returned.

Emma’s fierce expression fell away too as she turned around to fully face the Snow Queen, ‘Yeah, you are.’

‘Emma,’ said Snow warningly, moving forward to take hold of her daughter’s arm, only to be avoided by Emma.

‘What trickery is this? What spell have you put her under?!’ demanded Charming. 

Emma clutched Ingrid into a hug and disappeared them both in a puff of glowing white smoke. 

‘Figures Miss Swan would be able to do it now instead of during her lessons,’ murmured Regina in vague amusement. 

\----- 

‘I won’t let them hurt you. Ever,’ stated Emma. 

‘My saviour,’ replied Ingrid, holding Emma against her as Emma tried to hold in tears.


End file.
